My List
by Ellivia22
Summary: This is my version on how "The List" shold've ended. Style all the way. SLASH. If you dont' like, don't read.


Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, I would've created a character based on my creative writing professor and killed her off

Summer: This is my version on how "The List" should've ended. Style all the way. If you don't like slash, don't read!

**My List**

**By: Ellivia22**

**Kyle**

I climb the school roof, pain and anger surging through my veins. In my hands, I clutch a big bottle of lighter fluid. They're all going to pay. They're all going to pay for my ugliness. Honestly, though, I don't care if the girls think I'm the ugliest boy in the class. I don't like girls. Girls are too annoying. What really bothers me is what my best friend thinks about me. I had no idea that I was the ugliest kid in the school. Now that I know the truth about myself, I'll never get Stan to love me.

I reach the roof. My heart is pounding hard in my chest. It takes all the strength I have to hold the tears back. I start pouring lighter fluid on the school roof. This will show everybody. This will teach them what it's like to be the ugliest boy in the school. "All the ridicule and the cruel jokes will finally be over! Are you happy God?! YOU made me look like this!"

Suddenly I hear a voice behind me. "Kyle! Kyle don't!"

I turn to see Stan and Wendy on the roof. I feel a sharp stab of pain in my chest as I notice how close they are standing. I knew I'd never have chance with him. Especially because of how hideous I look. "Don't try and stop me, Stan!" I scream in anger and pain. "You don't know how it feels to be a deformed monstrosity!"

"The list was a forgery, Kyle!"

I stare at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"It didn't sparkle with the girls. We've got the real list."

___It didn't sparkle with the girls_? What in the hell is that supposed to mean? A tear escapes from my face when I remember he said ___we_. Before I can say anything, a voice speaks that's neither Stan, nor Wendy's. "That's about far enough!" Bebe is standing on the roof with us, pointing a gun at Wendy. "Give me that list, Wendy," she says in a shrill voice.

I look at my best friend, whose blue eyes are wide in horror. "Stan, what's going on?!"

"It's about shoes, Kyle. The girls wanted shoes so they set you up."

"Kyle was just a casualty," Bebe says smoothly. "To move Clyde meant that Craig had to be moved at number twelve, which moved Jimmy down and moved Jason up!"

"So what number was I?" I asked, feeling dazed from this crazy situation.

"You compromised everything!" Wendy protests. "Our lists' integrity."

I watch as Bebe starts showing Wendy these really expensive pair of shoes. I can't believe this is all about shoes. I told you girls suck. I glance at Stan again. His mouth is open in shock. I start fantasizing about my best friend. I can't wait for him to wrap his arms around me. To kiss his sweet lips. Bebe cocks her gun again, making me snap back into reality. Her face is set hard and mean. "She's going to kill us?" I ask in fear.

"It's too late, Bebe," Wendy says. "I've already made a full copy and sent a report to the police. People will know."

Bebe scoffs. "Oh, please. You're lying.

Suddenly we hear a bullhorn. "Give it up Bebe. We know all about it. The list was compromised. Kyle Broflovski is not the ugliest boy in the class."

At this moment, Wendy tackles Bebe and attempts to wrestle the gun away from her. I'm too stunned form all this new information to move. Suddenly the gun goes off.

"Wendy!" Stan cries. I feel punched in the gut hearing the emotion in his voice. No matter how many times he tells me he doesn't like Wendy, I know he still does. He may not think I'm the ugliest boy in the class, but I know he'll never love me.

To my relief and slight annoyance, Wendy appears not to be wounded. Neither is Bebe. I wonder where the bullet went. The door to the roof opens and law officials start storming the area. I'm surprised that they aren't slipping because of the lighter fluid. They apprehend Bebe. "Wait! I didn't do anything!"

"You can explain it all downtown." They lead her off the roof.

Stan hands me a yellow envelope. Our hands touch briefly, sending shivers up and down my spine. "Here, Kyle. We've been through a lot, but you can finally see where you really are on the list."

I stare at the envelope. A part of me really wants to see where I am on the list. On the other hand, the fact that I wasn't voted the ugliest makes me really happy.

A few minutes later, Stan, Wendy, and I are staring at a trashcan where the burning folder is. We watch as it burns away. "Are you okay with this, Kyle?"

I smile at my best friend. "I'm sure. Abe Lincoln was right: I don't wanna find out I'm good looking and become a total shithead when I grow up."

Stan looks at me, confused. "…Abe Lincoln?"

Wendy moves closer to Stan. "Stan, it's been really great hanging out with you again. I feel that you've changed somehow. In a really awesome way."

I sigh and turn away. Here we go again. They'll start flirting with each other, and Stan will throw up on her like always. Some things never change. "Could you excuse us, Wendy?"

"Are you okay, Kyle?" Stan asks, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I force a huge smile on my face, which only lasts a second. "I'm fine!" I avoid his gaze.

"Is the list still bothering you? Wendy told me she peeked at it and you weren't last."

"It's not that," I say quickly. ___I just want you to love me. _"It's just…" I trail off, not wanting to say what I'm thinking.

Stan lifts my chin. I keep my eyes averted. "Just what?"

"I don't care what some dumb girls think about me. All that matters is what other guys think of me. What…you think of me. "

I turn away from him feeling ashamed. I'm figure in just a matter of seconds he's going to be telling the whole world that I'm a fag, or spit in my face. Worst of all, he's probably going to tell me that we're not friends anymore. My body's shaking, waiting for the rejection.

Stan moves in front of me. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to reveal the tears that are wanting to escape my eyes. "Kyle, look at me," Stan says softly.

After a few agonizing moments, I open my eyes. Stan is smiling softly at me. "If I made a list on who was cutest, you would be at the top."

"A-are you serious?" I manage to choke out.

Stan wraps his arms around me. "Absolutely. I love you, Kyle."

I feel as though my heart has burst with joy by hearing those three words. I feel as though I reached the unreachable and I wasn't ready for it. I've never been this happy in my life. Stan leans in and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back with all the passion and longing I've had for him for years. His kisses are warm and gentle. They are what dreams are made of.

Slowly we pull apart. "So who was last on the list?" I ask in curiosity.

He grins at me. "Cartman, of course."

I grin back and kiss Stan again. Now that I have him, I know that everything's going to be all right.

**The End**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review. No flames please!


End file.
